


Thrive

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Drabble, Family, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: In waiting for the hero's return, Paya develops a coping mechanism for the danger.
Relationships: Impa & Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Thrive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I promise to leave a torch burning, Paya. You can have a peaceful slumber now.”

Impa pushes her granddaughter's long bangs from her forehead and nods toward the window. A warm red glow dances against the glass; reassurance that nothing will try attacking them in the dark. 

A sunset invites terrible things into Kakariko which keeps Paya awake and convinces its residents to bring livestock inside. Paya has even begun to sleep underneath her bed with a wooden spoon. 

Impa leans in and kisses her cheek, forehead, and nose. “I’ll be in the other room with Purah, going over some research. Do you remember the signal?” 

Bang her spoon.

Scream. 

Scratch.

Bite.

Someone will come to rescue her eventually whether it be Impa and Purah or someone else. Terrible things are preparing to thrive and all she can do is nod, clutch her spoon, and roll to face the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am garbage thriving on bookmarks, comments, and kudos.


End file.
